Two Souls, one heart
by Evelienhs
Summary: The black Prince meets someone who could change his life forever! I'm Back on track with this story people! Black PrinceXOc
1. Chapter 1

I dont own Inkheart. but from time to time I dream of kissing the black prince. Strange I know :D

A lot of Black price and my oc. (I'm not telling you her name that will come in the next chapter)

T for now maby M in next chapter

Dont forget to Review :D

enjoy!

* * *

Two souls, one heart.

_Home is were your heart is_here mom used to tell her that when she was little. She had two homes, one in a world she could never go to again and the other was were an special other soul was. She rapped her arms around her legs and she cried very softly whiteout making a sound. She wanted to talk, to tell her thoughts to somebody. To a living soul. But she didn't have any friends in this life, not in this and not in the other. While she thought that she felt two paws on her shoulder. She petted the wolf behind his ears. "alright no human soul" she whispered. Wolfe's the had bin her best friend for as long as she could remember. This one was pretty young, just over three years. She had called him Blackface. He had a black spot in his face just above his eye. But still she didn't have anyone to talk to, She normally liked being alone so she could think, but now. It all happened a year ago, normally she moved around the world just to see it. She went to a simple inn just to stay the night when she saw _him_, First she didn't pay any attention to the group of people that clearly paid attention to her! She ate a little bit of some dry bread and she kept a little bit of a grouse sausage in her pocked for Blackface. "Hello sweetheart" A young and drunk man came to her. Fist she didn't response. "I'm talking to you, take your cape of" The man grabbed her arm. She froze were she stood. "I'm not taking my cape of" she whispered, she didn't like living whiteout her cape. It covered up her snow-white hair. The man drunk as he was pulled the cape of her shoulders. "Get your hands of me!" She grabbed the cape but it was to late. Her White hair flowed down. The man dropped the cape and he looked at her whit wide open eyes. "Back of!" She looked around trying to find the one who just spoke to the drunk man. "Twofinger back of!" A man pushed two others aside.

When he looked at her she felt chills trough her whole body. "Are you alright?" he asked while he picked up the cape and he placed on her shoulders again. "Yes I think so" she whispered looking into his beautiful eyes. He had a dark skin, the darkest she had ever seen. She realised that his hand rested a couple of seconds longer on her shoulder than it needed to. "What's your name?" he asked while he looked into her eyes. She swallowed, "I don't have any" she whispered and tears filled her eyes. Filled of fear and the idée that she was incredibly stupid she turned around and she pushed herself out of the crowed and she rusted out of the inn. "Wait!" she heard the man call her but she didn't response.

She growled to Blackface just a simple Wolf word. "_Food_". In a couple of seconds he stood next to her. "Good boy" she whispered more to her self than the wolf. "WAIT!" The man jelled at her. Panic took over her. She threw up the sausage that she kept for him. "_danger_" she growled to him. He jumped up and she saw the shocked look on the face of the man. When Blackface his paws touched the ground again he looked at the dark man. "_Danger_" she whispered again. Blackface growled to the man but he didn't attack. "I don't want him to!" she thought to her self. "_enough_" she sad to Blackface. He stopped but he still looked to the man. "You can even speak whit your Wolf?" he whispered to her.

"Yes I can" she whispered back while Blackface stood next to her. "I know my bear for so long and even I cant talk to him" His voice was so soft so full of understanding. "You have a bear?" She whispered every fiber in her body was freezing. "Yes do you want to meet him?" he smiled to her and he took a step forward to her. "BACK OF!" she jelled and she turned around to run away. "You can find me wherever the Motley Folk are" he jelled to her. She nodded slowly knowing she would never go look for him. At least that's what she thought. But now a whole year after that she had seen him two times. She just couldn't stay away! He seemed to have something on him that attracted her. "Dear god!" She jelled to herself shattering the silence of the night. Blackface looked up at her. "Maybe I'm going to see him tomorrow its just one day of travelling from here to the place that the were hidden for now. I could stay whit him" she whispered to the wolf that had placed his head at her knees. "Oh! What the heck am I doing Blackface! I cant stay whit him" She cried and she buried her face in his pelt.

* * *

He looked up to the same moon as she did. But he didn't know. He had bin crying but he didn't want any one to see his tears, why did he feel so miserable ? "because she's not interested in you" he thought to himself. "She is so beautiful, she could never love a man like you" He sighted and he whispered, "a black man". This feeling was eating him up inside. He never cared, he was end a human-man he liked being in a crowd but he didn't need to be at the frond line. No the background was fine for him. He petted the big brown bear that was sleeping next to him and he whished that the girl that the had called Wolfdancer was sleeping next to him. He had got lovers before, man and woman but this was different. The were totally the opposite but still he felt attracted to her. "I cant fight these thoughts" he whispered to the bear. "Its like she's dancing inside my head whit her wolf." He covered up his face whit his hands. He hated himself, in one year he had only seen her twice. And after those times he wanted to ask her to stay. To stay whit him, to travel the world whit him. He could show her the most amazing places. He hated the feeling of regret that was like a bear inside his stomach. "She is making me go crazy" He petted the bear for a last time before he curled himself up next to the gigantic creature.

* * *

And so the two souls felled asleep.

One curled up next to his bear like a dog. And the other still whit one hand holding the paw and whit the other hand resting of the head of her wolf. Both underneath the same stars and the same moon

* * *

Hope you liked (L) love you all


	2. Chapter 2

_I lied! I'm not telling you my Oc's name in this chapter :D_

_"THAT'S IT! I'M NOT A COVER FOR YOU LAZYNESS!" *OC walks away*_

_"Wait! Darling wait!" *Runs after OC!*_

_I'm going to cosplay her for the next Animecon inHolland:D on 6 may. So if there are nice people out there that want to know her name. Look on my deviantart page. (I still need to upload the photo so that will take a while!) _

_.com_

_Well I still don't own Inkheart I only own my oc!_

_(Short chapter I'm afraid! But still enjoy!)_

_I'm in need of a beta!_

* * *

The sun played whit her hair. shadows played on her skin and her closed eyelids. The wolf at her side was awake and looking up to the sky. The sun climbed higher and higher and it was almost noon when she finally opened her eyes. When she moved Blackface did too. He stood up walking around as she needed her time to adapt to the sunlight.  
"What are we going to do Blackface" She whispered as she petted him on his chest. He just looked at her whit his big eyes like he wanted to say that it was her choice. "It wont hurt if we are going to take a look" she mumbled more to herself than to the wolf.  
And so she grabbed her belongings and she started walking. Blackface jumped high into the air to catch a butterfly and he jumped up everything while she walked in silence, drowning in her own thoughts.  
"I hope he knows that I'm coming" she thought and she looked up at the sky "I hope that he waits for me"

it was like he had heard her. "We're staying her for another day" he said to a couple of young men that were starting to break down the camp. "But why?" one of them asked.  
"I don't know I've got a feeling" he mumbled before he turned away to take a walk around the camp whit his bear.

The day passed and she started running, she was fast like the wind and she knew the forest very well. She never came in a city because she was frightened of people and she didn't like leaving Blackface. He came after her, tireless. They didn't stop not even for food or rest. Her heart was more important than those silly things.  
The moonlight lighted up the paths in the forest but they didn't need them. If you knew the forest right every tree or every rock could be a landmark. It was long past midnight when they came close to the camp. An hour later they saw the light of the campfires and they smelled the sweet smell of food. And she felt hunger for the first time that day. Blackface growled inpatient and he walked around her while she made herself comfortable on the cold ground waiting for the sun to come up. "_Calm_" she muttered to the young Wolf.  
She felt exhausted and she laid down on the soft ground. "I just need some rest" she mumbled before falling asleep.

* * *

_**Review!**_


	3. Chapter 3

A big **THANK YOU** for everyone who read, faved or placed this story under story alert! I love you all and would like to hear more about you! If it wasn't for you this story would be placed in a dark corner of my mind!

My English has been getting better but I haven't read Inkheart in a long time! So a **Beta** would be REALLY helpful!

One last thing, the beginning of this was already written, only the last bit is brand new! I really have no idea how to continue this because It is so long ago that I worked on it. Pray for me that I will make it as interesting as I intended to make it!

I can't say it enough,**_ love you all_** and hope you like this new chapter. It's for you ** 3 **

* * *

He walked around the camp until nightfall. The moon lighted up the world before his eyes but he felt sad and tired. Suddenly he felt restless and he stood up. "Where are you going?" Someone asked. "Walking" he whispered while he walked away. The man that stayed behind looked puzzled at him.

It started to rain shortly after he had left the camp. And in a couple of seconds, he was soaked. Suddenly he heard a sound that he recognized very well. A howling wolf looked at him from the other side of the path. "Blackface" he muttered. He liked the wolf, he was sweet and had licked his face at the first time that he had seen him after that night in the inn.

They had come across the girl and her wolf a half year ago for the first time. The girl smiled at him as a sign of recognition. She told him hastily that she was travelling to the east, the same way as they were going so he offered her to stay in the safety of the camp for the night. It was already getting dark so she accepted.

It was a very strange night for his folk. She didn't eat a thing and she stayed at the edge of the camp with her wolf. She had talked a little bit with him but just very light, about Blackface and the weather. But still it was enough to make his heart skip a beat every time she spoke.

Later in that evening he had left her to get some rest. When suddenly a growl broke the silence of the night. He looked at her direction assuming that it was Blackface, and so he saw something that he would never forget. The reason why she had the name that his folk had given to her.

Blackface growled to her and he jumped up to her. At first he had looked at them with fear in his eyes. He thought that the wolf was going to attack the girl.

The girl didn't mind and she growled back. There they stood, looking into each others eyes. Blackface made they first move. He jumped up and snapped at her leg. She avoided it easily and she pulled him to the ground. The sound of growling mixed up with laughing. Everyone looked at the two when they rolled on the ground. Children smiled and clapped while mothers tried to pull them away, men looked at me waiting for what I would do. I just looked, what if the wolf would hurt the girl? Would it be my fault?

But then it stopped. The animal was pressed on the ground, the girl on top of him. Blackface licked her face and she just nuzzled her face into his pelt. It was as if they only then realised that everyone was looking at them. She looked up. Her eyes meeting his. "I-I'm so sorry! I-I didn't w-want t-to!" Hastily she stood up walking towards him. Some mothers backing away, pulling their kids with them.

She saw it, hurt inside her eyes. "I'm sorry" She whispered again. Still looking at him. "We will leave."

"No! You can stay."

No one of his people seemed to understand. "B-But!" some of them whispered. "We can't let you go now, it would be to dangerous." He shot an warning to his men. She bowed a little. "Thank you for worrying about me but I don't want to scare your people. For some reason they are dear to me. I can't help but to be fascinated about your lifestyle. In my years of travel I have seen many but this one is different. I have deep respect for you and your people."

She bowed again and for some reason he saw the daughter of a king in her. She was too nice to be the daughter of a poor farmer that turned into a traveller. No she was different.

He bowed back. Black meeting white he thought bitterly. "You didn't scare us" he said, hearing the disapproval noises from the other. She laughed. "I did. But I understand. We are leaving, thank you for your hospitality but your people are more important." She turned around while putting on her cape.

"I hope to see you in the future. As I've said, your people are dear to me." She turned around and her eyes met his for the last in a very long time. "Goodbye, black Prince."

* * *

**Review's anyone? **


End file.
